1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game controlling method. More specifically, the present technology relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game controlling method which perform game processing by utilizing an image obtained by imaging a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a game apparatus of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-213737 [A63F 9/22, A63B 69/00, A63B 69/20, A63B 69/32] (Document 1) laid-open on Aug. 15, 1995. In the punching game machine of the Document 1, a face image of a player is imaged and stored in advance, and when a punching pad is beaten, the aforementioned image is displayed on a display so as to be changed in correspondence with the strength of the beating and the beaten part.
However, in the punching game machine disclosed in Document 1, the face image of the player which has been imaged in advance is transformed in progress of the game, and therefore, there are problems of less variation in displayed content and timing of the subject images imaged in advance, and lack of an interest of the game.